Provision (musical group)
Provision is an American synthpop, music group formed in November 2000 by Breye Kiser and Leslie Hyman. The band was conceived in Austin, Texas and resides in Houston, Texas. History Breye and Leslie met in 1998 at a nightclub in Houston, Texas called The Cellar. Breye was the drummer for Bamboo Crisis, and the singer for U-N-I. Leslie played synthesizers and guitar for a local band called Wraith. After living in Chicago for a year, and then leaving Wraith and moving back home to Texas, Leslie was hired as the lead keyboardist for U-N-I; where she formed a song writing relationship with Breye. Leslie and Breye created the idea of Provision, with the goal of producing a more aggressive form of Synthpop that would include elements of Hi-NRG and industrial dance also known as EBM. Original demos were recorded on cassette tapes, that Leslie would listen to, while travelling home to Houston; after visiting Breye in Austin. Breye moved back to Houston in early 2001, and the first band rehearsals began with the addition of Matt Coker on synthesizers and backing vocals. Provision's very first recordings were uploaded to the web by a friend of the band. Provision's music was self-described by their earliest fans on MP3.com as "electronic dance music with an edge" where the demos of Devotion and Sacrifice could be found. Word spread heavily online as Provision's sound quickly drew comparisons to Red Flag, Information Society, Anything Box, and Moskwa T.V. The high level of fan interest resulted in multiple compilation appearances including Synthphony Records "True Faith – A tribute to New Order" featuring Provision's cover of "Vanishing Point", and Ninthwave Records "WXJL Presents – Music for the Masses" inclusion of "Breathe"; Provision's first officially released original recording. Provision self-released their first E.P. Innocence in March 2002, and in May their debut album Evaporate was officially released at Synthcon 2002 in Los Angeles, where the band performed live; and won "Best New U.S. Artist" in the American Synthpop Awards. March 2003 saw the band embark on their first U.S. Tour and they released their 2nd E.P. titled Devotion. Multiple regional tours followed as the initial pressing of Provision's debut album sold out. In late 2003 Provision signed a multi release record deal with A Different Drum, the largest Synthpop record label in the world at the time. 2004 saw the release of Provision's 2nd album Visualize as a 2 C.D. Limited Edition featuring a 2nd disc with remixes, and the B-Sides "Insecurity" and "Replicate". The band released a 2nd pressing of their debut album Evaporate in September, and embarked on their 2nd U.S. Tour in December 2004. Founding member Leslie Hyman was unable to commit to a 2 month tour, only performing on select U.S. dates; so new members Varien (Jen) Foxx and Charles M. (Randon Harris) were brought on board as live touring members. When the tour concluded, Jen Foxx became a permanent writing member of the band, while Charles M. left to continue his solo project P for Flamingos. In the fall of 2005 the band recorded their 3rd album The Consequence and signed a multi release record deal with new American Synthpop label Section 44 Records. The Consequence was released in March 2006. The dual single Ideal Warfare followed in September. In 2007 Breye and Jen made the decision to take a permanent hiatus from Provision, and begin a family together. Although they continued to produce remixes and write new songs from 2007 to 2009. Breye and Jen, met Matt Willis of Splendor Project at an Anything Box concert in Houston in 2008. This led to the resurrection of Provision, when Matt was added to complete the official line up of the band in the winter of 2008. This new Provision trio, began performing live again in 2009; and toured regionally while writing their next album Paradigm Shift released on Kathodik Records in November 2010. Provision was Nominated in 2011 for "Best Electronic Band" in the Houston Press Music Awards, and played many high profile shows into the next year while working on their 5th album A New Revolution released in October 2012. Jen retired from Provision in December. In 2013 the band was chosen via a selection committee, to perform at Convergence XIX (C19); North America's largest and longest running dark music festival and conference. Provision was again nominated in the 2013 Houston Press Music Awards for "Best Electronic Band". From 2013 to 2016, live shows and touring continued; but no new albums or singles were recorded during this time. In March 2016 the band performed in Austin, Texas at South by Southwest / SXSW in front of prospective record labels and hundreds of attendees; for what is one of the largest music festivals and conferences in the U.S. At the end of March, after 8 years with the band; Matt Willis resigned from Provision to spend more time with his children. In July 2016 Provision announced a new lineup on their official facebook page, with Ian Sol joining as new keyboardist and backing vocalist. News on the official Provision website shows that Breye and Ian began working in the studio in August, on Provision's 6th album; and a preceding single is scheduled for release by years end. Provision has released 5 L.P.'s, 4 E.P.'s, and appeared on numerous compilations since 2001. The band has also produced multiple remixes for other electronic artists. Band members Current members * Breye '7x' Kiser (2000–present) – Lead and Backing Vocals, Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, Lyric and Music composition. * Ian 'Sol' Kiser (2016–present) – Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, Backing Vocals, Lyric and Music composition. Former members * Jen 'Skully' Kiser (2004–2007, 2010–2012) – Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, Lead and Backing vocals, Lyric and Music composition. Jen was a hired gun for the Visualize tour of 2004 / 2005 (under the pseudonym Varien Foxx). She joined as a permanent member after the tour ended in 2005 as Jen Foxx. Jen began contributing lyrically and musically to Provision in 2005. In December 2012, Jen Officially Retired from Provision. * Matt 'Maddy' Willis (2009–2016) – Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, Lead & Backing vocals, Lyric and Music composition. Matt joined Provision in 2009, and in 2010 he became part of the official writing team. In March 2016, Matt Willis resigned from Provision; to devote more time to his family. * Leslie Hyman (2000–2005) – Synthesizers, Electronic Percussion, and Music composition. Leslie founded Provision with Breye, and then hired Matt Coker; to complete the original line up. Leslie left Provision in September 2005, in order to pursue a full-time medical career. * Matt Coker (2001) – Vocals, Synthesizers, and Lyric composition on Provision's debut album Evaporate. Discography *''Innocence'' (E.P. - 2002) *''Evaporate'' (L.P. - 2002) *''Devotion'' (E.P. - 2003) *''Visualize'' (L.P. - 2004) *''Could've Had It All'' (E.P. - 2004) *''The Consequence'' (L.P. - 2006) *''Ideal Warfare'' (E.P. - 2006) *''Paradigm Shift'' (L.P. - 2010) *''A New Revolution'' (L.P. - 2012) Compilation appearances *''True Faith – A Tribute to New Order'' (2001) – “Vanishing Point” by New Order (Cover) *''WXJL Presents – Music for the Masses'' (2002) – “Breathe” *''Elektrokuted – Metal and Rock Classic Revisited'' (2003) – “Lay It Down” by RATT (Cover) *''A Different Drum – San Antonio Synthpop Festival 2003'' Sampler (2003) – “In Love” *''A Different Drum – New Artist Sampler 2004'' (2004) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – Convergence 10 Sampler'' (2004) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – State of Synthpop 2003'' (2003) – “Illusion” *''A Different Drum – Listen To The Future'' (2004) – “The Persistent Rhythm of Before” *''A Different Drum – SLC 2K4 Official Bootleg'' (2004 – Live Festival) – “Could’ve Had It All”, and “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – State of Synthpop 2005'' (2005) – “Visualize” *''A Different Drum – Synthpop Club Anthems 4'' (2005) – “Could’ve Had It All (Daybehavior Remix)” *''Section 44 – 4X4 Multi Single Vol #2'' (2005) – “Could’ve Had It All (CTRL Remix)”, “Obvious (D.J. Dissent Remix), “Visualize (Bo City Club Mix by Rename)”, and Flood of Emotion (Cloudless Remix) *''A Different Drum / Section 44 / Ninthwave Records'' (2006) – New Music Sampler – “Someone Like You” *''Section 44 – Sector One Vol #1'' (2006) – “Denial” (Exclusive B-Side) *''A Different Drum – What We've Done Lately'' (2013) - "Metamorphosis" *''Digital Recovery – Part 7'' (2013) - "A New Revolution" References External links * * * * de:Provision (Band) Category:American electronic music groups Category:Musical groups from Houston Category:Musical groups established in 2000 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2007 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2009